Avengers 4: Aftermath and End Game
by SRKN 2500
Summary: They had lost, Thanos had won and erased half the population in the universe, but now the survivors are thinking on a way to strike back against him, trying to find as many allies as they can as well as dealing with the aftermath of the snap spoliers for Civi War, Infinity War and Ant-Man and the Wasp
1. Chapter 1

Author note: none of the characters used in this story are mine, all of these are from their respective owners and creators

Chapter 1

The aftermath

Dust, it was the only thing that was left from him, the kid he once took by his very wing, the one that he considered as the son he never had, the one that managed to stood up to everything life put in his way, a political conflict, a maniac with mechanical wings, fight against aliens that wanted to wipe out of life, he managed to stand up despite everything that happened, but now, he was just ashes, as well as the half of the universe

Thoughts about the ones he loved being still alive or have died the same way the others did, turned to dust to never return, at least, until finding a way to revert everything Thanos could have done, if there actually was one

But now, sadness, hatred, rage filled his heart, his soul burning with pure wishes of vengeance against the mad titan, the one he only fought a couple moments ago, he thought about how they were close, SO CLOSE, to getting the Gauntlet, if it wasn't for Star-lord/Peter Quill from Missouri, that had to hit the titans head while Mantis was trying to hold him off, he couldn't have waited?, couldn't he had a little bit of patience until they took of the Gauntlet?, those were questions with difficult answers, since he once was in a similar situation when he fought the Mandarin and his henchmen, where he thought that Pepper had died fallen to the fire, only to appear to save him, hitting the crazy scientist turned monster, but now, that didn't matter

As he got up, having the ashes of Peter in his hand, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know where to go after all of this, this battle turned up to be a big disaster, a colossal failure of the Avengers, they won against the Chitauri and Loki 6 years ago, they won against Ultron and his army 3 years ago, with severe consequences, but it still counted as a somewhat victory, but then, the Civil War between he and Team Cap happened, where the Avengers ended up completely divided , some missing widout leaving a trace, Tony couldn't think of a much worse situation that the one he was now, they had failed, they were defeated, Thanos won, he achieved his goal of wiping out half the universe, and now they didn't were to go from here

"so, he won?" Nebula asked, while Tony still looked at the ashes of Peter "as always"

"a-as always, did he alredy did things like this" Tony asked

"he wiped out half the population of planets, one by one, massacre after massacre" she explained "Gamora came from one of these killings"

"so what now, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO NOW?!" he yelled "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO, HALF OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE IS DEAD, MOST OF US HAVE TURNED INTO DUST, EVEN WITH ALL OF OUR FORCES IT WASN'T ENOUGH AGAINST HIM, SO WHAT?!"

"I don't know" she said, looking cold and calculative

Tony remembered Strange final words before disappearing into dust " _Tony, there was no other way….._ " he didn't really knew where to start or where to go after such disastrous results "we have lost, there's nowhere to go now, we have failed, and it seems there's no other way out of this"

He started walking towards the Milano, that was still somewhat functional after the crash, alongside Nebula, who walked only a few meters behind him, they needed to find the rest of the survivors of this, find a way to emend all of the deaths Thanos caused, and stop him once and for all, however, the constant question was how?, with all of the forces from earth not even being close to stop Thanos, they did manage to somewhat hurt his army, but who knows?, probably he still had allies somewhere in the universe, if they were still alive, so they needed to find a way to find their own allies to being capable of fighting back, to strike back against Thanos and defeat him

"no matter what, he's gonna to pay, for all of this"

Meanwhile, in Wakanda, every survivor of the battle went to the palace to think about what they could do to stop Thanos, they were taking the bodies of all the people that died in battle and didn't turn to dust, even questioning themselves what to do with the bodies of the Black Order or even Thanos soldiers

In the main room of the palace, everyone, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Rocket, Rodney, Okoye, Shuri, M'Baku, Thor and all of the others that managed to survive the battle

"we must think of something, we can't just stand here while half the universe was killed" Steve said

"the entire world it's at chaos, just look at FOX News, Steve, people have gone crazy over so many deaths and disappearances" Bruce said

"there's gotta be somewhat of a way to fix this" Natasha said

"unfortunately there isn't, at least for now, Thanos took the Gauntlet after the snap" Thor said "altho I don't it should work since it was pretty damaged, also considering the fact that his objective has finally been achieved, so he won't be in the mood to another encounter, at least for now"

"so what, we are gonna stand here doing nothing eating popcorn, I WANT VENGEANCE!" Rocket yelled angrily

"control yourself rabbit, now it's not the time to fight between ourselves" Thor said trying to comfort the raccoon

"yeah, we already have bad experiences with fighting between us" Steve said while sitting down in a chair

"I don't think we talked about this because of the fight, but what happened?" Bruce asked "I mean, what caused the team to separate?"

"you know?" Steve raised his head

"Tony told me after I falled where Strange lived with Wong" Bruce explained "but he didn't go much into detail, so could you explained"

Steve looked at the rest of the presents, he didn't know if it was a good idea to tell what happened with the Accords, but it seemed to be the best, considering the recent circunstances

"see, remember Sokovia?" Steve asked

"well, yeah, we fought Ultron and beat him there, why?" Bruce wasn't understanding what was going on very well

"we ended killing many people when the city fell, that, as well as the casualties of the Battle of New York, Washington D.C with the fall of SHIELD, and a mission in which Wanda accidentally killed some people due to saving me from a bomb" Steve begun explaining the details

"what?" Thor asked

"it made the government realize that, we couldn't be kept loose without any control, so Ross presented us the Sokovia Accords"

"ROSS?!" Banner was shocked, the same man that hunted him down for years and caused Blonsky to go Rouge and Psychopathic was partly responsible for the team being separated? "as if, Thaddeus Ross?, why him?"

"he's the Secretary of State, he had the Authority to present the Accords" Natasha said

"wait wait wait, so you say you weren't a full group, that some guy appeared and say "you are all disbanded" and that's it?" Rocket asked

"it was that or submitting ourselves to the justice and going to jail" Steve said "and it wasn't like that exactly, you are misinterpreting things all together"

"so what?, buddy, let me tell you something, I have been in God knows how many interstellar prisons and escaped them all" Rocket said "and you say you were afraid to going to only one, pfft, amateurs"

"rabbit please" Thor said "please proceed, he tends to be a bit snarky"

"so, the Accords said we had to submit ourselves to Governmental control, meaning we couldn't act in the case of an emergency without their permission, that's why we had an debate, which lead to all of us divided whether or not going with the Accords, not only that, but Bucky was still considered a criminal, and then happened the bomb that killed king T'Chaka" Steve said, making many of the Wakandians feel sad remembering that tragedy, especially Ramona, Shuri and Okoye, while M'Baku remembered how he challenged T'Challa for the throne, he couldn't believe that the same guy he fought was now turned into dust "so, in resume, we ended up divided, we fought on an airport, and also being more divided when we went after one of the responsible for the separation, Zumo, Tony discovered that…..Bucky killed his parents"

"WHAT?!" everyone said

"and, let's just say I already knew that, as well as Natasha, from before SHIELD fell"

"why did you hid something like that from Tony?" Bruce said

"the man of iron maybe snarky, but he's honorable, and your friend" Thor said

"yeah, I know" Steve said "the ones that ended on my side were taken to prison after the fight, but I broke them out and became Rouge, ending up where we at"

"wow" Bruce "I didn't expect everything to this being that messed up" Bruce said, sitting in a nearby chair

"I don't get it, what the hell has this have to do with fighting Thanos?" Rocket asked

"hey, a little respect maybe, this is personal" Rodney said, annoying the raccoon

"sorry, I was going to tell you about how my team encountered one of Thanos henchmen that betrayed him and used the Power Stone" Rocket said, making everyone look at him

"¿wait what?" Bruce asked

"yeah, in Xandar" Thor confirmed "it was a big battle, and also a big mess"

"so is from there that Thanos got the Power Stone?" Bruce asked "wait, I think I got something"

"so do I" Steve said

"what?" Rodney asked

"oh no, nononononono, by any means, we are not…." Shuri

"we must go to Xandar" Steve said, raising up the chair "as well as gaining allies, does anybody know where Scott is?"

"still in Domiciliary Prison, why?" Natasha asked

"we need him, as well as much help as we can" Steve said "c'mon, we got some work to do"

 **Well, this was a little complicated chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it**

 **The only hard part was Tony, since I think he's completely crushed after seeing Peter vanish just like that, as well as the others, also the fact that I'm referencing Hulk solo movie was something I wanted to make, since I recently watched constantly Bruce fight against Abomination in Harlem, a constantly hearing the Score of that part, I love it, also, I thinking about making Blonsky and Killmonger appear, Blonsky because it has been years since his fight with Hulk, and I think he still lives considering Hulk let him go at the end of that film, due to Betty pleading him to let him go, about Killmonger, it really saddened me the fact that he died, since he could have done an agreement with T'Challa after the fight in the Train rails and was somewhat right, put in the reviews what you think of those ideas, next chapter is going to be the aftermath of the Ant-Man and the Wasp post credit scene**

 **See ya next time :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: none of the characters used in this story are mine, they are all from their respective owners and creators

Chapter 2

The Quantum Realm, a place where all of the laws of physics where irrelevant, a place that only could be accessed if one shrunk forever, as well as end stranded, well, that is what happened to Scott Lang, also known as Ant-Man

He didn't understand what was happening, he entered the Quantum Realm in search of energy for Ava/Ghost, so that she could be cured of her sickness, but when he was going to get out, suddenly he got no answer from Neither Hank, Janet or Hope, he asked many other times but was still getting no answer what so ever

"ok guys, I had enough of this joke, please let me out" he said, but still no answer, he was really starting to get worried, what was he gonna do, he didn't have intentions of being there, away from his loved ones, from Hope, Hank, Janet from his Little Peanut Cassie, or from Luis, Dave or Kurt, he didn't know what to do, where to go, if there was a place to go, it seemed all was lost and was gonna be stranded there forever "It can't end like this, it just can't"

Meanwhile, outside in the real world, the equipment used to make Scott go there was still intact, but there were still the ashes of Hank, Janet and Hope on the ground

Luis and the others were preoccupied of what was happening, people had started to disappear out of nowhere, it was if something made them disintegrate, Cassie was along with them

"where's my daddy?" she asked

"I don't know girl, but don't worry, he will be fine" Luis said trying to comfort her, but suddenly a woman appeared there through the walls "AH, AAAAAH, IT'S THE GHOST LADY!"

"hey hey, calm down, I'm not here to hurt you" Ghost said, taking her helmet off "but I need to know what is going on, people are suddenly disappearing into ashes, gangs are going crazy destroying everything, plane and car crashes, it's insane"

"I dunno" Luis said simply

"¿where Scott?" Ava asked "I need to see him, its urgent"

"we don't know" Dave said "he was with Dr. Pym and his wife with the interdimensional thing"

"they must be wanting to go to the Quantum Realm, do you know where they could have gone?"

"we still don't know" Kurt said

"¡AH DAMMIT!" she yelled before newly disappearing

"she's scary" Kurt said shaking a little

"scary, Sh*t bro, she's as terrifying as the Interrogatory, you know the situation in which the federals where all like "man, we need to know where Scott is" and I was like "yeah don't worry bro I'm telling you all" and you Dave were all like "yeah, let him" and everyone was like…..."

"yeah yeah, we get it" Dave said "right now it's not story time"

"I don't think aunt Ava is scary" Cassie said

"Excuse me, ¿Aunt?" Luis asked confused

"well yeah, like Miss Hope"

"okay" the trio said looking at her

Meanwhile, the Survivors of the battle of Wakanda were discussing about how to go to space, since they didn't have Rocket ship, and so they thought of an Wakandian Type of spaceship, since Vibranium possessed many uses, but for going to space was something not thought off

"do you really want to go on an Wakandian Spaceship?" Shuri asked confused "I Mean, we can build aircrafts, but a spaceship?"

"what's up with the little princess?" Rocket asked "if you guys want, I can build a spaceship"

"¿you can?" Thor asked, a little bit surprised

"sure, I mean it could not be as, you know, sophisticated as a ship from these places, I mean, I see more and more advanced tech around here" the raccoon said

"well yeah, it isn't the most advanced country in the world for nothing" Shuri said "so, you said you could create a spaceship"

"of course I can" Rocket said "it could take time, but I can"

"¿what about Vision?" Steve asked

"we sent him to the lab, and somehow manage to reconstruct him" Bruce said "he maybe not end being the same as before without the Mind Stone, but we can reconstruct him"

"alright people, let's get to work, we can't waste any more time" Rocket said

Meanwhile, Ava was walking through the streets of San Francisco, that were completely empty, not a single soul or being was there, however, she managed to get towards the home of Scott daughter, however she saw a giant ant that got out of the house walking,

"¿what the hell?" Ava asked confused, she decided to follow it, while the Giant Ant was going to the place where the Quantum Tunnel was, she managed to get there and was shocked to see the ash in the ground "wait, so that means….oh no" the Giant Ant was trying to climb the tunnel inside the Van "hey big guy" she took the Giant Ant with her hands, like if it was some kind of baby "why do you want to do with the tunnel"

The ant was still shaking and moving towards the tunnel, she looked at it pretty confused, until she started hearing screams coming from a communicator

"HEY, COME ON, TAKE ME OUT OF HERE!" Scott yelled from the other side, she quickly got to the machines having the ant on her right arm, while with her free hand she took the communicator

"Scott, ¿are you there?" she spoke through the Communicator

"AVA, THANK GOD, PLEASE, ¡GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"ok, just wait a moment" she said, she made a few revisions "alright, taking you out in 5,4,3,2,1…and…"

In a matter of seconds, Scott got out of the tunnel, being launched into the nearest wall

"Ouch, that hurt" Scott said as he got up "oh hey Ava, didn't expect to see you"

"Hi Scott" she said smiling, while still holding the ant

"is that the Giant Ant from my ex wife's house?" Scott asked

"well It seems so, I found it getting out of that house" she explained while looking at the ant

"oh yeah, I kinda created him by accident when I was fighting Yellow Jacket" Scott mentioned

"¿Who's Yellow Jacket?" Ava asked confused

"Long story, having to do with my origin as Ant-Man, but anyway, ¿what's new with you?"

"well not so much" she said

"Oh, by the way" Scott took out of his belt the container in which he had the Quantum Energy he got for her

"wait, is that, ¿Quantum energy?" she asked with her eyes widened

"of course"

"¡THANK YOU!" she hugged, or better said, jumped and started squeezing him

"ouch, ok, hey, since when are you this loving?" Scott asked

"sorry sorry" Ava said as she let him breathe "it's just that, I'm so thankful you took out this energy for me, after I, tried to kill you to get it for myself

"don't worry, it doesn't matter now, everything's fine and dandy" Scott said as he took his legs, however, he realized something "wait, where are they?"

"¿who?"

"Hank, Janet, Hope, ¿where have they went?" Scott asked

"I dunno, but many people have started fading away"

"¿what?" he looked at her confused, before she could continue explaining

"yeah, the streets are totally empty" Ava said "and people began to turn into ash and disappear, gangs have begun to destroy everything, many plane crashes have also happened"

"¡¿TURNED TO ASH?!" Scott yelled "that means" he looked at the machinery and looked to the ash that was on the ground, in three spots "oh no, please no…NOOOOOO!"

"¿What's going on?" Ava asked

"THEY ARE GONE, GONE!" Scott yelled, as tears begun to run down his face "¡¿WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

He runned towards the ash and took it, while continuing with his moans, Ava at first didn't understand what was happening, but then she realized that, if people were disappearing out of nowhere, that meant

That the Pym's had also vanished

"oh my God" she said while putting his hands in her mouth

"WHY, ¡¿WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Scott Yelled, while stomping the ground, and tears falled from his face and hit the floor


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I didn't expect this much of a positive respond to the story, I would like to thank all of those people that gave the support to this fic, also, I would like to know what do you think of the idea of Captain Marvel being a mother, I dunno, it was an idea that just popped up in my mind, considering her solo film will take place in the 90's and wanted to find a way outside of the call Fury gave her in the post credit scene from Infinity War, let me know in reviews what do you think of this idea**

 **Author Note: none of the characters used in this story are mine, all of these are from their respective owners and creators**

Chapter 3

Carol didn't really understand why did Fury call her, it was a really long time since they last saw each other, altho she did see that the new suddenly stopped as well as seeing many car crashes and people claiming that their love ones had "disappeared" without leaving a trace, even some of her neighbors suddenly said that their families had somehow turned into dust

"MOMMY, ¡MOMMY!" he heard the voice of Max, one of her three sons "¡DANS IS GONE!"

"¡¿WHAT?!" she yelled

"yeah, we were playing in the garden, and then he turned into dust" Max said while little tears begun to

"¿dust?" she crouched and took her little son's head "you saw him turn into dust?"

"yeah, and he said "tell mom about this"" he said

She knew that her son wouldn't lie about a thing that would make him cry like this, so she ended up realizing that something was indeed wrong, and if Fury had called her, it could have been for something massive that could destroy the planet

"ok, go to room with Steve, I'm going to find out what happened" she said, hugging her little son, he went to his room alongside his twin brother Steve, while she went to her room and took her old Captain Marvel suit and put it in, she then saw her two children "stay here, I will find out what happened to your brother"

"o-ok" both said, she then got outside the house and started floating, to then fry towards the nearest city

Meanwhile, the rest of the surviving Avengers where sitting in Wakanda throne room while Rocket was Building the Spaceship alongside Shuri, discussing about what to do once they got to Xandar

"Xandar is, or was, a very peaceful type of suburban planet, until it got ruined by the rabbit and his pals" Thor said

"¡HEY!" Rocket said "WE SAVED YOUR ASSES THERE, YOU KNOW, IN FACT, ¡WHO KNOWS IF YOU WOULD HAVE TO FACE HIM WHEN THANOS ARRIVED!"

"yeah yeah" Thor said

"man, you really have become snarky" Steve said

"well, let's just say that being imprisoned by a Fire Demon, turned gladiator against my will, allied with a scavenger/Valkyrie warrior that fought against my sister, and fought my never known sister and loose an eye, kind of makes you change a few things" Thor said, but then realized something "OH MY GOD, VALKYRIE, KORG, ¡THEY MAY STILL ALIVE!"

"oh, so you want to make a stop?" Rocket asked

"YOU DON'T GET IT, THEY MAY HAVE SURVIVED THANOS ATTACK, THEY COULD BE ANYWHERE IN THE UNIVERSE!" Thor yelled "MAYBE THEY ALSO SURVIVED THANOS SNAP, ¡WE HAVE TO FIND THEM AS WELL!"

"alright, alright, but don't put much more pressure of the one I'm already having" the raccoon said, Shuri looked at the plans of the ship through a Wakandian hologram "wow, ¿what the hell is that?"

"¿you never saw a hologram before?" Shuri asked

"well yeah, but never that type of hologram" Rocket said "dammit, first that sweet arm and now a hologram, this place is really changing my mindset"

"¿sweet arm?, ¿you mean Bucky metalical arm?" Steve asked

"well yeah, if we manage to find a way to reverse the effects of the snap, no matter what, I will get that damn arm" Rocket said

"whatever" Bruce said "as long as you got the ship, we will make you one of those arms, ¿deal?"

"deal" Rocket said

"wowow, look at this" Bruce was checking if they could find Scott, however they saw a big energy reaction coming from San Francisco

"what?" Steve asked

"it seems to be some sort of energy, Quantum energy to be more precise" Bruce explained "he probably is there, if I could only, HULK, GET OUT, I NEED YOU!"

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Banner green alter ego suddenly popped up in half of Bruce face, making some of the others fall to the ground due to the surprise, only to suddenly disappear

"¡¿WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" rocket asked

"Hulk, you big idiot" Bruce said "as Hulk I could make a big jump and get there in a second"

"¿so what do we do?" Natasha said

"find Scott, we got the place, we just need to get there, c'mon, one group with me" Steve said as he got up, being followed by some of the rest "prepare for me a ship, were going to San Francisco and find him"


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: none of the characters are mine, all of these are from their respective owners and creators

Chapter 4

Carol kept flying in the air, while looking at the city below her, just as expected, many people did in fact disappear or turn into dust, as well as many car crashes and riots going on at the same time

"damn, things really did get crazy" she said, Captain Marvel landed in the floor, beginning to walk through the streets, seeing how many people suffered because of their loved ones disappearing due to the snap, many negative thoughts started invading Carol mind related to her son "no Carol, don't think of that, you shouldn't lose hope that quick"

"HEY YOU!"

"huh?" she turned and saw a bunch of men with guns and baseball bats

"it is because of beings like YOU that people are dying right now" said the leader of the gang

"the hell are you talking about?" Carol asked confused

"a bunch of those Avengers brought two weirdos that destroyed the city, before escaping in a ship or some sh*t like that" said a member of the band, which made Carol realize that something did happen, and probably one of the causes was alien related

"thanks for the info, punk" she said with a smirk, her hands begun to glow, while she started to float in mid-air, scaring the gang "but if you want your heads still in your bodies, you should, you know, LEAVE…."

"¡RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" the entire gang runned off, she landed on the floor

"thank God that's over" she said in a low voice "now to proceed with my investigation"

She kept walking through the streets, trying to find people that hadn't disappeared, and until now, her success was still, a little bit minimal

"(I can't find anyone, this place is completely empty, it's like if I was walking through a ghost town)" she thought to herself "(perhaps, if the news were right, many of the people went to refugees or something like that, but if that's the case, then I should put Max and Steve somewhere safe, since they could be in danger due to this, while trying to figure out how this affects Dans, I hope), huh?" she saw a TV screen, in which there was a news report about Ironman, Dr Strange, Spiderman and Bruce Banner, fighting two guys in a street, one was a giant with black armor, while the other was smaller, skinny and of color grey with long fingers, who could apparently use telequenisis "so that's the fight those guys were talking about, maybe that has something to do with the disappearances" she decided to took her phone and call her son

Meanwhile at home, Max was sitting in a couch, playing with her mother cat, Chewie, when he suddenly heard the phone ring, he took it and answered

"hello"

"hey little guy"

"¿mommy?"

"look, remember when I took you to flight on Harrison when you were really young alongside your brother?" she asked at the other side of the line "well, do ya still remember how I thought you a few things about piloting him?"

"um, yeah"

"ok, because I need you to take your brother, go to Harrison, activate the Automatic Pilot and go to a place far away from the house, at least until everything's ok, got it?"

"sure"

"I will try to put coordinates to a safe spot somewhere"

"ok"

the boy jumped from the sofa and went to his brother room

"STEVE, ¡MOM WANTS US TO GO!"

"¿what do you want?" the little Steve asked rubbing his eyes

"we must go to Harrison" Max said with a smile

"REALLY?! CMON!" Steve grabbed his twin brother and took him towards the garden, in which he activated a button, from the floor, Carol ship Harrison got out of the floor, both brothers got inside the ship

Meanwhile, Carol felt a little bit more calmed when she heard her other son voice, which indicated that he was also alive, she sent the coordinates to some mountains, since it was the first thing that came to her mind

"alright, my two little sunspots are out of danger, I hope, so now I can proceed with my search" she started to float in the air and decided to go to another place to find answers about what happened


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: None of the characters used in this story are mine, all of these are from their respective owners and creators

Chapter 5

The two kids were very confused by their environment, they were in a situation they had never been before in their short young lives

"¿you think mom gonna make Dans return?" Steve asked, being a little worried about his brother situation, especially considering the situation in which the entire world was

"yeah, of course she can" Max said optimistically "mom can do anything, ¿remember when she told us the story of how she saved the planet from evil aliens?"

"I think you don't realize that she did that BEFORE the Avengers appeared" Steve commented

"¿you say they are bad heroes?"

"no, of course not, it's just that, considering she was a renegade that falled from the sky and landed in a Blockbuster, she's kind of like a space Captain America" Steve said "also, remember that dad also told us that their relationship wasn't that easy, because of Fury and…us"

"us?" Max looked really confused about this

"yeah, I mean think about it, mom was abducted from this planet and became an allie for those Skurlls for a while, then she renegaded and falled in the Earth, and if that wasn't enough, she was also a pilot from the air force" Steve said "she made many great things, but look at what happened recently, SHIELD was destroyed by those meanies from HYDRA, the fall of Sokovia and those Accords thingie she didn't want to sign, and that mister Fury decided that instead of calling her, he made the Avengers

"you are saying that you are jealous of the Avengers because they took mom fame?, remember that nobody knew anything about Aliens until the Battle of New York, so her powers were kept secret from the public" Max said

"yeah, but still, we are her sons, it doesn't seem strange for you that we haven't shown powers like hers, and with all of this, maybe we end up being an annoyance more that something to protect" Steve said sadly while lowering his head

"an annoyance, but she loves us" Max said shocked

"I know, but, what happens if we gain powers, what would happen to us in School, I mean, it would be cool, but, I'm more worried about mom state" Steve explained

"I guess…..but Mr. Fury also likes us, so I don't understand you brother" Max said smiling

"you big idiot" Steve also smiled happily, maybe everything would pay up and they would get their brother back, however, Steve saw through the window a mysterious starship

"What's wrong, you are shaking a lot" Max looked at his brother who was terrified of something

"look a-at that" the little kid pointed the window, Max turned and ended up shocked at seeing the giant spaceship descending from the sky

 **So, I ended up seeing the Captain Marvel trailer, and the only thing that kind of confused me was the Carol punching the Old lady thing, also, the idea of Carol kid came to mind since I thought it would make her have more responsibility, both universal because of the snap, and the thing that makes her into the final confrontation against Thanos, and yes, I do know what's inside Avengers #200, but don't worry, I'm definitely not going that path, also, I do have an idea to adapt the backstory for her kids to the film and how she met the father**

 **See ya until the next chapter :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: None of the characters used in this story are mine, all of these are from their respective owners and creators

Chapter 6

Destruction, the destruction of half the entire universe, that was the thing Thanos kept thinking constantly, how the Avengers fought him and nearly killed

While he was sitting in the farm, his thoughts brought him back to his fight with Stark in Titan, how the human resisted against him until the very end, despite knowing it could be impossible and suicidal to stop him, his ambition, he thought about his sacrifices, his loses, his progress, the path that let him to this very place, the achievement of his objective, he felt, peace, but yet, unsettlement

Yeah, he killed half the universe as he envisioned, however, he couldn't stop himself from having a feeling of a strong unsettlement, especially involving his opponents, would they return? Would they want to fight back against him? get vengeance for his fallen ones?, he didn't know, due to the weakened state in which they could be, altho, he did admire one thing from them

Their courage

Despite knowing it would be suicidal, the fact that could be impossible to stop him with all of the Infinity Gems, they still tried, and even tho they failed, their efforts weren't exactly in vain, since the Asgardian he fought in the Refuge Vessel managed to hurt him a bit, but, it was still as he said

"he should have gone for the head"

Thanos also remembered Gamora, the pain of having to loss her in order to get the Soul gem was still pretty vivid, he loved her, he truly did, and it pained his heart having to sacrifice her in order to get his ambition achieved, he had achieved his dream, and now was in peace, but still, the thought of the Earthlings wanting vengeance was very vivid, he didn't exactly have and army, since they were mostly killed with the snap, possibly making only a half of the ones that died outside of the Black Order to be alive

"is it really worth it, ¿to fight again?" he asked, very concerned "I fell, somewhat, empty, like, if something more than balance was needed"

"you really are a Thanos" those words confused him, they were the same the wizard said back on Titan, however, his voice wasn't the same

"¿who are you?"

"someone, important, to your achievement, of true peace" the voice said "your plan isn't exactly fully achieved, there are still many loose ends, the humans, they surely will want to find a way to revert what you did, and then go after you and destroy you, do you really think that the balance you have achieved is going to last"

"¿what do you want me to do?" Thanos asked

"to end them, once and for all, they messed with the universe far too much, you must end them, with or without allies" the voice said "you shall make them perish"

"I don't see the point" Thanos said

"¿why not end them, make your objective still last?" the voice asked "think about it, one of those being made you bleed, the great Thanos bleeding from a mortal strike, great achievements like yours can't last forever, you have to make it last"

Thanos looked down and felt confused at first, but then raised his head

"alright"


End file.
